Bajo la máscara
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Su padre solía argumentar que se parecían; Haruya tan sólo quería saber si eso era verdad, y no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de mover cielo y tierra para averiguarlo.


.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Todos los días igual._

—¿Haruya? Haruya, cariño, ¿dónde estás?

_¡Es lo mismo de siempre!_

—¡Haruya Haruno, baja al comedor ahora mismo o te quedas tres meses sin ramen!

A los pocos segundos, ya había aparecido como por arte de magia dejando a penas un pequeño viento que había mecido mi pelo rubio al bajar por las escaleras. Este se me había dejado caer sobre los ojos, por lo que ya era la segunda vez en la semana que estaba pensando en cortarlo. Se lo pediría a mamá otro día, en ese momento lo único importante era hincarle el diente al plato de ramen que desde la mesa parecía estar rogándome que lo salvara de acabar en el cubo de la basura, escondiéndolo en mi estómago.

—Ah, este niño —dijo ella, la pesada de mi madre, con un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Por qué siempre que tu padre come en casa te revolucionas así? Tienes que comportarte, ¿cómo quieres aprobar en la academia si no sabes ser responsable en casa?

—¡Pero mamá! —apreté los puños y clavé los ojos en los suyos, tan verdes como los míos— ¡Esa máscara me pone nervioso! —exclamé señalando de forma acusadora con el dedo (no con demasiada educación, debo admitirlo), hacia la cara del hombre que entró en ese momento por la puerta, quien se señaló a sí mismo sin entender mi gesto.

Saltaba a la vista que era un hombre fuerte, un adulto hecho y derecho que llevaba un uniforme ninja de a saber qué grado. Mi padre era un ninja de élite, y por eso lo admiraba. Sin embargo... ¡ahí estaba otra vez! En lugar de un rostro parecido al mío (lo que yo supondría que tenía), lo único que podía verse en su cara era una máscara blanca en forma de animal, tal como esas que ese tipo raro de Sai me había enseñado una vez, alegando que eran especiales para los anbu de la aldea. Eso estaba bien. Yo admiraba a los anbu.

Pero mi padre no era ningún anbu.

¡¿Por qué tenía que llevar siempre esa maldita máscara?!

—¿De nuevo? —le preguntó a mamá. Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Es tu culpa.

—¿Por qué no puedo verle la cara a papá? —pregunté interrumpiéndolos, como ya era costumbre cada vez que se daba esa situación.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando (bueno, mi madre me miraba, pero no estaba seguro de si mi padre veía debajo de esa maldita cosa), y después de unos segundos fue mi padre quien esta vez se acercó a mí. Yo no me moví, tan solo lo miré desafiante hasta que llegó, entonces se agachó y apoyó las manos sobre mis hombros.

—Cuando seas mayor, hasta fuerte y podrás quitarle la máscara a tu padre —me sonrió, o eso imaginé al menos, pero no estuve conforme. ¿Tenía que esperar a ser mayor?, ¿cuánto sería eso?

—¡Pues me haré mayor ahora mismo, voy a entrenar hasta poder quitarte la máscara,_ ttebayo!_ —y me levanté corriendo hacia el patio tras recoger un par de shurikens que tenía tirados sobre la mesa.

.

—Este niño... —Sakura suspiró.

—Tendrá que saberlo algún día, deja que se entretenga un rato —los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodearon atrayéndola hacia sí antes de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Y encima lo animas? —la mujer se giró hacia él y lo tomó por las solapas antes de desviar una mano hasta su máscara para despejarle el rostro un momento, dejado ver sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de una vitalidad y majestuosidad sin igual— Imagínate que pasaría si se supiera que un ninja renegado como tú es el padre del hijo de la sexta Hokage, Naruto.

—¡Si no me iba a cuidar de Sasuke a saber qué hubiese hecho ese bastardo, _'ttebayo!_ —se excusó él antes de volver a rodearla y sonreír— Además, Haru es clavado a mí, seguramente ya todos lo saben —Sakura desvió la mirada al niño una última vez y encaró a Naruto de nuevo.

—Anda y cállate —terminó de acortar la distancia, dejando que sus labios se reconocieran, como tantas veces antes.

Lástima que habiendo bajado la guardia, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su hijo reflejado en un clon de sombras los había estado observando escondido dentro de uno de los muebles de la cocina. El mismo que segundos después cayó fuera de su escondite tirando consigo un montón de botes de ramen instantáneo que podrían haber servido de provisiones durante semanas.

—¡Haruya Haruno!

El ganarse un castigo había valido la pena.


End file.
